1. Field of the Invention
In the field of construction, workers often require usage of utilitarian walking stilts to provide elevated height to facilitate working in high areas such as ceilings and the like. Such stilts are particularly usable for painting and plastering operations where an extended amount of time must be spent at an elevated height. The present invention provides a novel adapter to assure fixed engagement between the shoes of the construction worker and the stilt itself.
Heretofore, it was often the practice for the worker to directly bolt the shoes themselves to the platform of the stilt adapted to be stood upon. In this matter the shoes would become permanent fixtures of the utility stilts and the resulting stilting assembly would be laced to the feet of the user for each usage. Another means of attachment widely utilized has been one of a variety of available strapping adapters. Basically the user's shoes would be placed upon the platform of the stilts and a plurality of belts, buckles or straps would be wrapped about the ankle or frontal foot area of the user to assure firm engagement between his leg and the stilt. These configurations have proven to be unduly expensive and time consuming and as such the present invention provides a novel and yet inexpensive replacement therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many configurations have been patented for securing engagement between stilt platforms or other similar platforms and shoes of a user. Examples of such patented designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,519; 3,279,808; 3,102,272; 3,058,120; 2,736,902; 2,659,087; 2,201,990; 1,179,496; 1,905,112; 1,179,496; 642,841; and 1,613,535.
One of the most pertinent of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,519 issued to J. W. Baker on Dec. 14, 1971. This patent is a prime example of the belt and buckle arrangements which have been utilized heretofore in order to strap the ankle and forefoot of the wearer to the stilt platform. The present invention is distinguishable from this patent and all other prior art heretofore in that no such strap and buckle assemblies are required by the placement of a single rigid frontal strap and a self-adjustable heel retaining cup arrangement. With the applicant's configuration construction stilts can be slipped on and slipped off quite easily without requiring the wearer to perform any buckling or strapping operation.